A Rebel Couple
by Rud3 Boy
Summary: Buttercup is now 17 a now starting to Rebel with an old foe making her realize they had alot more in common than she thought.
1. What Brought Us Together

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Butch rolled over in his bed and smacked the top of his alarm clock shutting it off. "What time is it babe?' Buttercup asked poking her head out from under the blanket.

Butch groaned looking at the clock "It's 6 babe' Buttercup sat up in bed having a good stretch before Butch threw his arms around her pulling her into a cuddle and kissing the nape of her neck. "You're always so cuddly in the morning' Buttercup giggled turning around and pulling Butch into a kiss.

Butch pulled back "well I'm off to work while you're at school and I'm gonna miss you a lot' Buttercup pulled him into another kiss before Butch pulled back again "I mean a lot, a lot'

Buttercup smiled taking a small pillow and hitting Butch in the head with it. "That's it' Butch pounced Buttercup tickling her. "no Butch stop haha p-p-ha-please haha' Buttercup pleaded as Butch continued to tickle her.

"I don't know, what do I get if I stop?' Butch smirked. Buttercup pulled Butch close rubbing him though his boxer shorts and whispering into his ear "I can make you feel good' she pulled him in so there lips were just about to touch "You want to feel good?' Buttercup asked licking Butches lips.

Butch just nodded silently. Buttercup smirked "Than be good' she pulled away and walked into the bathroom. Butch noticed that his boxer shorts felt tighter "Dammit buttercup' he blushed taking a pillow to cover his morning wood.

Butch waited a few hours outside the restroom waiting for his turn to shower. Butch knocked on the door "babe you okay in there?' there was a moment of silence "Butch…can you come in here'.

Butch opened the door to see Buttercup with an empty gaze just looking off into nothing as if in a trance sitting on the sink top. "Something wrong babe?' Butch asked turning on his sink and brushing his teeth.

"How much do you love me Butch?' she asked. Butch chuckled squeezing his toothpaste on his brush "oh babe I love you with all my heart, you're the sun to my moon, the spring in my step, the juice in my Amp' Butch leaned over and kissed Buttercup on her head "Why do you ask?'

Butch went on brushing his teeth. "…Butch I'm pregnant…' Butch spit out the toothpaste before looking over at Buttercup "wow umm, that's uhh…that's great…is it mine?' Butch asked. Buttercup scoffed "of course it's yours'.

Butch sighed "Dammit'. Buttercup was shocked by his reaction "Dammit?' Butch cut her off "I had this waiting for a special occasion but I feel now is better than never' Butch left the bathroom for a moment and came back "Buttercup we've been dating since we were 17 and we've lived with each other for at least a whole day now and I know next week's your birthday and I thought I'd ask you something important'

Buttercup nodded "What is it Butch' Butch took a deep breath before getting down on one knee and pulling from behind him a small box "Before I can be a father' Buttercup's eyes widened "I have to be a husband' Butch opened the small box to show a wedding ring. "Buttercup there's no other person in the world I'd rather be with then you so I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart…marry me babe?'

Buttercup turned away wiping tears from her eyes. "That's such a stupid question…of course I'll marry you' Buttercup stepped off the counter pulling Butch into a hug.

_To think a few years ago we both almost killed each other…but maby that's what brought us together. _

_**4 years ago. **_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

Buttercup rolled over in her bed and smashed her alarm clock into several pieces. "Please tell me it's Sunday' she mumbled. There was a knock at her door "come on Buttercup it's Monday and the first day of school move your butt!' Blossom shouted. Buttercup sat up in her bed "oh I can already tell I'm gonna enjoy my senior year'


	2. Not So Familiar Face

Buttercup looked into her bathroom mirror into her own tired eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and again there was another knock at the door. "Buttercup come on let's go!' Blossom shouted from outside the bathroom.

Buttercup ripped the door open with a snarl look on her face "Look Miss Perfect it's 7:30 and were going to a school that's 12 minutes away if we walk and 3 if we fly so do me a favor and chill!' Buttercup shouted slamming the bathroom door.

Blossom growled "Bubbles get up already!' she shouted walking towards Bubbles room. Buttercup laughed a little turning on the shower and waiting for it to warm up. "She's so uptight I swear' Buttercup said taking a moment to rest her eyes.

After what felt like a few moments Buttercups eyes shot open as the bathroom was filled with steam and the shower was still running. "What the hell?' Buttercup looked up at the clock "8:30!' Buttercup turned off the shower and ran to her room to change into something quick before flying out her bed side window.

"Stupid Blossom couldn't check on me to make sure I didn't fall asleep, the nerve of her' Buttercup took off her backpack and looked through for her lunch "Dammit, I forgot to make lunch yesterday'. She looked down at the city when she saw a small building with a sign. "Red's Bar and Grill…well I'm already late' Buttercup flew down and walked inside.

It seemed like a normal little bar except it was empty. "Hello, anybody?' A voice came from the back "be with you in a sec' Buttercup took a seat at the Bar. _"That voice sounded familiar'_ Buttercup thought to herself. "What can I get you, sweetie'

Buttercup looked up to see who the voice came from. She felt a cold chill go up her back "Butch!'. Butch nodded "that's my name now what can I get ya'. Buttercup froze not sure of what to say "What are you doing here?' was all she managed to get out.

Butch laughed a little "I work here, I'm sorry do I know you?' Buttercup put her menu down "you're kidding right? It's me Buttercup…your counter-part…your worst enemy'.

Butch paused "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you…now about your order'. Buttercup looked at her menu but occasionally looking back at Butch "I'll have a…cheese burger with a side of fries and a coke' Butch smiled taking her menu "coming right up'.

Buttercup watched as Butch put her meal together from the little viewing window to the kitchen. Every once in a while he'd look up and smile at her. She felt a small blush creep up on her. Butch came back with Buttercup's meal "Here you go, cheese and fries'.

Buttercup felt her stomach growl, the food looked good. "Can I ask you something…how'd you know my name?' Butch asked leaning on the bar.

"Yeah um…' Buttercup tried to think of what to say, they were enemies but Butch not knowing made him an overall good person. "We met along time ago like when we were kids' Buttercup said munching on her fries. Butch nodded "Well that makes sense cause I don't remember much of my childhood…tell you what, do you go to school?' he asked.

Buttercup looked around until she saw a clock. "unfortunately yeah and I should get going' she said putting her money on the counter.

"Wait, maby after school you wouldn't mind coming back and we can catch up' Butch asked.

Buttercup paused for a second "Yeah…sure' Butch smiled and Buttercup couldn't help but smile back. As she walked out and took flight for school she could only think about after school.

Buttercup walked on to the school grounds where she ran into Blossom and Bubbles who were already going to 2nd period class. "Where have you been Buttercup you missed all of 1st period?' Blossom asked.

"Thought I'd get some breakfast before school' Buttercup said walking ahead of the group. "That's no excuse for being late' Blossom said keeping up with her rebellious sister. "Okay I'm sorry Mom' Buttercup laughed reaching her locker and putting her stuff away.

Bubbles spoke up "Yeah Blossom take it easy you act like you're surprised she was late' Blossom snapped back "She shouldn't be late in the first place' Buttercup left Bubbles to get chewed out by Blossom. "Not a bad way to start off the year' Buttercup laughed walking into her 2nd period class.

School day seemed slow but eventually came to pass.

Buttercup was in a rush when she started shoving her books in her locker so she could go back to Red's and meet up with Butch. "Woah, Buttercup slow down what's the hurry?' Bubbles asked.

Buttercup paused "I'm not sure I'm just excited to get out of school I guess'. Bubbles nodded "same here, want to get something to eat before we go home'.

Buttercup shut her locker "Can't, I'm meeting somebody after school'. Bubbles giggled "Oh now it makes sense you have a date'.

Buttercup blushed "No that's not it were just hanging out after school it's no big deal!' Bubbles walked away "sure it is, I'll let Blossom know you're on a date' Buttercup shouted "It's not a date!'

Buttercup grabbed her backpack and started for Red's.

Buttercup arrived at the Bar which was a little more packed than it was before and made it up to the bar. "What can I get you?' The bartender asked. "Brick!' Buttercup looked at the former Ruff Leader.

"Please call me Red'. "Hey' Butch came up from behind Buttercup. "Is this the girl you were talking about' Brick asked.

Butch nodded "yeah, I'll be back Bro' Brick nodded "later'.

Butch walked Buttercup outside. "Sorry it was just too crowded in there, you're names Buttercup right?' Butch asked. Buttercup nodded. "Great so you want to grab a bite to eat?' Butch asked.

Buttercup nodded "Sure…hey you wouldn't call this a date would you?' Butch laughed "You got to buy me lunch first'. Buttercup laughed a bit "I was just wondering' Buttercup walked feeling a little down about his answer.

"You okay' Butch asked. Buttercup nodded. "Yeah' Butch decided to break the awkward moment "So how exactly did we use to know each other' Buttercup took a minute before answering. "Well it's complicated' Butch decided to take a short cut through a park "What do you mean?'.

Buttercup sighed "Well it's that…' Before Buttercup could finish a girl walked up behind the two. "Butch?' Butch turned to see a shorter girl with red hair in pig tails.

"Hey babe' Butch smiled as the girl ran into his open arms. Buttercup felt her heart sink a bit. "Oh I'm sorry this is my girlfriend Vanessa, Vanessa this is my friend Buttercup' Vanessa smiled at Buttercup "It's nice to meet you' Buttercup nodded "Likewise'.

Vanessa walked alongside Buttercup and Butch. "So you were saying?' Butch asked snapping Buttercup out of her little trance. "Oh umm…listen Butch I just remembered I had tons of homework to do, we'll have to hang another time' Buttercup said walking away.

Butch paused "Oh umm…okay well when you have time you know where to find me'. Vanessa stepped up and kissed Butch on the cheek making him focus on her.

Buttercup walked a few blocks away before flying home taking in what exactly happened _"Who would want to be with Butch! I mean the girl was like 5 foot nothing you think Butch would go out with someone he could at least see at eye level' _Buttercup thought landing in her front yard and going inside to be greeted by her Bubbly sister.

"So how'd the date go' Bubbles asked following her sister up the stairs. "It wasn't a date, he had a girlfriend we were just hanging out' Buttercup said plainly.

Bubbles could hear the disappointment in her voice "aww, It's okay Buttercup' Buttercup gave Bubbles a scowl "What are you talking about?'

Bubbles smiled softly "So the guy has a girlfriend, sounds like this girl beat you to him' Buttercup blushed instantly "No way why would I want to be Butches girlfriend!' Buttercup covered her mouth immediately.

Bubbles gave a shocked look before giggling "oh my god Buttercup that's so adorable' Bubbles cooed. Buttercup walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. "Stupid bubbles…stupid Vanessa…Stupid Butch'.


	3. As far as he knows

_I for one apologize for my absence, I'm not sure if there was anyone still following the story but It's been a while but I now have some time to get back to it. This as well as "that old familiar corpse'. So the long awaited chapter 3._

_Why is it so hot?_ I thought tossing and turning, struggling to get comfortable. It was 4 in the morning and I was still awake. _Why can't I sleep_ "Ahhhh!' at this point it didn't concern me whether or not I was the only one awake.

I was hot, sleep deprived and I found myself thinking about Butch for reasons that I couldn't comprehend. _How'd he come back? Why'd he come back? Why do I care?_ "Maybe a shower will help me relax'.

I walked out to my dresser, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. _How could he not remember me? Maybe he'll remember my knuckles. _I chuckled at the thought and somehow the thought of fighting him gave me a sense of closure. After a quick wash Buttercup returned to her room and locked the door behind her.

A dark figure loomed in the shadows before she could turn on the lights. She let the unsettling feeling that she wasn't alone sink in. "Whoever you are you chose the wrong house to break into buddy' She turned around gritting her teeth and ready for a fight but only to end up at a loss for words.

"Butch?' I glared at his arrogant smirk he had always worn. "What were you expecting someone ells?' he chuckled as he walked passed me and sat down on my bed. "You have 3 seconds to leave before I kick the shit out of you'. He laughed at my threat, he may have become use to this sort of playful banter that we had always went though.

"It's been too long since we last threw dukes' He returned to his feet and pulled a switch blade from his pocket. "Come on babe let's dance'. I charged and punched for his head but he ducked with ease and stepped out of the way. "too slow' He pushed me down to the floor.

"So you got lucky'. I jumped back up and tackled him to the floor delivering a flurry of punches to his temple. He laughed in between punched but that only made me punch harder, faster. Butch kicked me off like nothing. I couldn't stand the fact that despite everything I've done he managed to not even break a sweat.

"now it's my turn' He charged me and tried to stick me with his blade but I avoided all strikes until he swung at my head and grazed my cheek. I could feel the blood trickle down and I could see the satisfaction it brought him in that signature grin of his.

A flash of lightning broke the darkness and Butch had vanished. I punched at the floor, He had gotten the better of me, but why? Why did he show up. Buttercups eyes swelled up and a tear managed to escape, she hated that he had the upper hand, that he made her look so foolish. She had found pride in being a fighter and he was able to surpass her, this is why she hated him, this is why she felt so hurt.

She had felt so weak, she could barely keep her eyes open. She closed them only for what felt like a brief moment for them to shoot right back open. It was morning, she was settled in her bed. She looked around for signs of a struggle or at least some proof that he had shown up. There was nothing, everything as it was. It seemed to real to be a dream but all signs pointed to it. She sighed in frustration crawling out of bed. It was another day of school, and she had slept in once again.

Buttercup decided to skip school, _I can already hear Blossom coming home and chewing me out for not showing up…whatever she's not the boss of me._

Buttercup had sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. A few hours had passed and there was a knock at the door, she sighed and turned off the TV before going for the door.

"Just a second' she shouted just as she answered the door. There stood a smiling Butch "Howdy' he looked to see she was still in her pajamas "Is this a bad time?'. Buttercup looked down and immediately blushed and slammed the door.

_What is he doing here! _ She rushed to her room and changed into everyday clothes before returning to answer the door "What are you doing here, How did you find out where I lived?'.

Butch eased back "Ummm, I had asked around and being a superhero and all you're kind of famous around here…and I figured I'd check if you were home maybe we could hang out…I got the day off so I'm all freed up for today'.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "You wouldn't rather be with Vanessa'. Butch shrugged "She had plans with her sister so I figured why can't I hang out with a friend…that is if you're not busy?'. Buttercup eyed Butch "Why is it that you're so eager to hang out?'.

Butch sighed "Well to be honest it really bothers me not knowing very much about my past. You're the first person who I've meet who has known me prior to everything that I can remember '.

Buttercups glare seemed to vanish

"So will you help me?' Butch asked. Buttercup sighed and opened up the door "come on in'. Butch smiled and walked in.

Buttercup pointed to the couch "take a seat and I'll tell you what I know'. Butch sat down and waited for Buttercup to begin. Buttercup sat on the other end of the couch taking a moment to think about where to start.

"I hope you know you may not be happy with what I'm about to explain but it's the truth' Buttercup said looking over at Butch.

Butch took in a deep breather "I'd rather know'. Buttercup paused once more _I can't believe I'm doing this_ "Butch…You…use to fight crime alongside your brothers….you three were actually pretty good at it'.

Butches eyes widened "Really?'. Buttercup nodded "Yeah'. Butch scratched his head "It's strange to be honest…I always felt there was this bitter angry part of me I've been trying to repress but…I was a hero?' .

Buttercup nodded again "Yeah you were kind of a hot head but hey I am to but I still fight crime it all works out'

Butch paused "Are we related?'. Buttercup erupted in laughter "No, no way'. Butch sighed "That's a relief'. Buttercup smirked "What makes you say that?'

Butch laughed a little "I probably shouldn't say'. Buttercup shoved Butch playfully "Come on what is it?'.

Butch smiled "Well you remember the other day when you came in? Well I was talking to my brother and I was like _Yeah man this cute girl came in today_ so if we would have been related It would have made things a little weird'

Buttercup blushed for a moment but shook it away and forced a laugh "dude you're a freak checking out your sister'.

Butch laughed before standing up "Well thanks for telling me I'll let you go now' he said walking to the door. Buttercup took a moment before speaking up "Hey…umm do you like to skate?'.

Butch nodded "Yeah why?' Buttercup looked at the floor "You want to head to the park?' Butch nodded "Sounds fun, sure'.

Buttercup looked up and smiled "That's great let me grab my things'. Buttercup ran upstairs and grabbed her board, _great job Buttercup, you single handedly changed a dumb ruff into a good guy._

She returned down stairs to see Butch smile up at her "You ready?' Buttercup returned the smile "Yup, lets go'.


	4. Walking After Midnight

Notes from the mind of Sublim3: Here we go again.

I stepped back into my home, Butch and I had a great time at the park.

We would take turns using my skateboard. He would teach me something and then I would teach him. It was fun up until he had to take a call, I assume it was his girlfriend because after a few awkward pauses he had to go.

My bubbly sister ran up to me and bombarded me with questions about how my "date' went. Ehhh even uttering the word seemed to send a shiver up my back. I ignored her for the most part and walked to my room making sure to close it behind me.

I sat down on my bed and looked at my mirror on the other side of my room. It seemed strange that I wore a grin of what obviously said "hey, I had a good day'. It was strange…I hated Butch…with every fiber of my being, but today it seemed so different. I guess taking out the whole bad boy attitude he really wasn't a bad guy….nahhh.

I shook my head laughing a little as I grabbed some more comfortable clothes to change into and got ready for bed.

After I had showered and changed I wiped the fog off the mirror to see a pair of green eyes looking back at me. "Butch!' I turned around to see just a window. Out of pure paranoia I made sure the window was locked. I walked down the hallway trying to shake the feeling that I was being watched, it was just too creepy to ignore. I had got to my room, locked the window and my door and did my best to get to sleep.

I awoke to the smell of smoke, it seems to have filled my room.

"The hell?' I sat up and looked around until my gaze was captured by those pair of green emerald eyes.

"finally your awake' he chuckled taking a drag of a cigarette and exhaling out the now open window. "I figured you'd never wake up' he said throwing his cigarette butt to the floor and stomping it out.

It took a moment for everything to set in. "What….what are you doing here!' a sudden rage took over me as I marched up to him and grabbed him by his collar demanding answers. I couldn't help but notice a scar across his cheek I had never noticed before.

He eased away "Easy there cup cake I was in the neighborhood and I figured I'd ask you if you wanted to go for a walk just me and you'.

I growled "It's got to be 2 in the morning and we already hung out today just get out of here!'. He smirked "You're cute when you're mad'. A sudden blush hit me, damn him.

"Just get out of here!' I shoved him hard enough to send him out the window. "Oh shi-!' was all he got out as he fell onto the garbage cans next to the house. I looked out the window to see him get up and dust himself off.

"Well you know me, If you're not coming with me then I guess I'll go out and cause some chaos amongst the city' he laughed turning away and slowly walking away. I huffed jumping down after him "You're asking for an ass kicking buddy just go home!'.

He turned back "Either you go with me and keep me out of trouble, or I go and wake up all of Townsville the only way I know how. Total chaos'.

I paused for a moment, I was tired and at the moment he was the last person I wanted to walk with but it was that or risk a fight right now…and I have school in the morning…Damn.

He had sparked another cigarette "So what's it gonna be?'. I walked passed him "Come on'. I could hear him chuckle "Let's go babe'.

"Don't call me babe'

He broke the silence….why I honestly was enjoying the silence, it made this walk bearable.

"So how've you been BC it's got to be years since we've last seen each other' he said looking up at the sky.

What was his deal? "We saw each other earlier today what the hell are you talking about?' I said glaring at him.

He pointed up at the sky "You notice how there aint no stars out tonight, it's creepy' he chuckled.

I stepped in his way "Look Butch I don't know what happened between you and your girlfriend today on the phone but its no reason to drag me out here at 2 in the morning!'.

He brought his hand up to my face, this for some reason diminished my rage but for only a second…it was unsettling as well. "You've changed a bit but we can fix you' he said as he continued walking passed me.

"Fix me? What the hell is your deal?' I shouted as he continued walking. I followed as we came up to the park where we were earlier that day.

"Why'd you bring me here?' I mumbled, I was starting to feel more tired as we walked.

"I just wanted to show you this' he pointed at a statue, a mural to the Power Puffs put up by the city. "What about it?' I asked. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a can of spray paint and tossed in to me. "I want you to make it better' he said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I'm not going to deface public property it's illegal even if the thing really is an eyesore' I growled. He chuckled "Well I can't do it everyone will know I did it'.

"This is stupid' I threw the can back at him and started walking away. "Is that how you're going to be the rest of your life just a good girl…not tired of the whole charade…I think I know you well enough to say there's a bad girl in you…or maybe you're just scared' he said.

He doesn't know shit "I'll show you good girl' I ripped the paint away from him and started spraying over the statue. After about 20 minutes I stepped away to admire my own work…had to admit it was fun.

"So how's that for scared huh?' I turned around to see I was alone standing in the middle of the park. I overheard a voice "Believe in me, I'll need you by my side'. After what felt like a moment I snapped and I was back in my room.

I sat up looking around, was it another dream. I checked the window it was locked. I looked down at the trash cans that butch had fallen on, they were unmoved and not bothered. I looked on the carpet where Butch had stomped out his cigarette and there was no burn mark or ashes. Just as I was convinced that it was all a dream I looked at my fingers and they were red, it was spray paint. I sat down on my bed and eyed my hands for a moment. It wasn't adding up, wasn't making any sense. I wanted answers and I knew who I had to confront. "Butch!'

I had to wait until after school to get a hold of him but then again I wasn't sure of what to say it seems like rage was my motive, why stray from the familiar. I walked into Red's to see Butch talking to Vanessa. This seemed to double my rage factor.

"Butch!' I stormed over. Butch looked over "What's up Buttercup?'. The nerve of him "Don't what's up me, what's the big idea coming to my house at 2 in the morning!'.

Vanessa shot Butch a look "What were you doing at her house at those hours!'. Butch had a confused look "Vanessa I don't know what she's talking about?'. Vanessa laughed "You know what don't bother explaining, we're done Butch' she walked out.

Butch glared at me, this sort of scared me. "What's your deal Buttercup!' at this moment I noticed that the scar he had on his face from the night before had vanished. "What's my deal! I'm not the one knocking at your window dragging you out all hours of the night!' I shouted.

"Oh really' Butch scoffed "Hey Boomer'. Boomer came from the kitchen in the back of the bar "Yeah Butch?'. Butch looked over at Boomer "What did I do yesterday bro?'. Butch looked back at Buttercup as Boomer explained.

"Let's see you came back to work after Brick had to leave and we worked until closing and we went home….pretty much it'.

Butch smirked "That's all man'. Boomer shrugged and went back to the kitchen. "Now look I'm glad you told me everything yesterday but don't come in here shooting your mouth off and ruining my life okay!' he shouted.

I was at a loss of words, I walked out not saying anything. I could feel my eyes swell up, I wanted to cry..I wasn't sure why. I think I was just overwhelmed or even disappointed. This isn't how I figured things were going to go down but at this point I didn't care. I went home.

Now choke on that update.


	5. Love The Night Life

Another Update

I had returned home not really in the mood to do anything so I decided to knock out early.

After what felt like only a few moments of rest I awake to a knock at my window…please not again. I look to see Butch waiting patiently at my window. I checked the time it was barely going to be 10. Out of my bitter judgment I opened the window. "Look Buttercup I came here because I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted back there at the bar…do you have a minute?' he asked. I paused for a moment…please don't let this be another dream. "Do me a favor Butch' I asked. "What is it?' he retorted. "Slap me'

He returned a confused look "What? Why?'.

I sighed "I need to make sure this isn't a dream'. He continued to give me a confused look before he pinched me. "Oww, what was that for!' That hurt! He stepped back protecting his face "You're awake then!'

I calmed down, I guess that'd work to. I sighed in frustration "You smoke right?' I asked. He paused "yeah how did you know?'. I took a step out of my window "Don't worry about it, mind If I get a cigarette from you?'. He chuckled "You smoke' he reached in his jacket and pulled out a carton. "I do now' I said taking the cigarette from him.

"allow me' he took his lighter and light my cigarette. "Thank you….now you have my attention…but can I say something' I asked waiting for an answer. He nodded "Sure'.

I sighed "I'm sorry about today…I've just been having these weird dreams but…ahh we'll talk later you came to me right? so what's up'

I took a seat on a lawn chair in my yard. He sat next to me on the grass. "I guess I'm just a bit bummed about what happened today and I kind of just need a friend you know?' Butch said looking up at me.

Since when did he want friends..oh yeah I changed him that's right. "We may have only just met but you're alright Butch, yeah you can talk to me I'm listening' I took another drag of my cigarette.

He smiled a bit before continuing "Well because of your dramatic little stunt today I'm single now' It was weird he seemed to laugh as he said that. "Again I'm sorry' I said, did he show up to guilt trip me?

"Don't worry about it, Vanessa was a very jealous type and I mean very Jealous type. The kind of girl who went through my phone and would get mad because I was talking to my brother's when we would hang out me and her' he said looking down at the grass.

"I'm sorry for your loss' I laughed putting out my cigarette. He chuckled "I get it she wasn't exactly easy to be with for that reason. But being single feels good I mean no more paying for two tickets for the movies or having to cancel any plans with my brothers because she wants to hang out last minute'. I laughed "Well you seem completely fine with all of this exactly why did you feel the need to talk to me?'

He went silent for a moment "Well it's not everyday where people come in accusing me of visiting them at two in the morning so I guess I'm here to see what's up with you..have you been okay?'.

He had to go there "You know I'm not entirely sure myself' I said moving my chair and sitting next to him on the grass. He nudged my arm "Did I do something wrong?' . I sighed "I think I'm just having myself a bit of an early life crisis' I laughed thinking how dumb that sounded.

He obviously found that funny to because he was laughing along with me. I hate to admit this…again with every fiber of my being I hate to admit this but I sort of…kind of …feel comfortable around him. I sighed as the thought manifested in my head.

He noticed "is something wrong?'. I nodded "no it's just weird how we may have just met, yet you come to me asking about how I've been and yet I feel like you might actually care'. He gagged "oh please stop I'm gonna puke' he joked.

I playfully shoved him and he shoved me back. "I take it you're not ready to tell me what's bothering you?' he said in a more serious tone. I nodded "I'm just gonna need some time I guess'. He smiled "Hey I wanna show you something, come with me'.

He took flight so I followed close behind. He landed on a cliff far above the city. He looked out at the city and then up at the sky "It's weird these starless nights you ever notice?' he said. I looked up, he was right the whole sky was empty. "Can I ask you something Buttercup?' Butch said looking over at me.

I nodded "Yeah what is it?' he smiled softly "I wanna be there for you, I feel like we have this strange connection. Like I'm supposed to help you'. I paused "I wanna be there for you too Butch you're probably the only friend I have right now'.

He stepped towards me and took my hand in his "I hope I'm not being too forward but just know I'm here by your side, believe in me' he said. Those words seemed to shake me to the core. I reached out and hugged him a small part of me still hated him but at the moment I couldn't help but feel safe with him. He hugged me back as we both sat on the edge of the cliff and looked up at the empty sky.

It seemed so reflective of myself, empty yet Butch convinced me otherwise. "Butch' I uttered. "Yeah Buttercup' he said looking over. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for' I smiled. He smiled back "Back at you…lets get you home'. We flew back to my house and it wasn't till then that I noticed that we were still holding hands. He pulled away and cleared his throat to avoid an awkward moment. "Thanks for hanging out I'm glad we got to do this' he said scratching the back of his head.

"Me too, goodnight Butch' I smiled. He smiled back "Goodnight, see ya'. And with that he had turned and took flight into the sky. I had stepped back into my room and closed the window. I may have only been gone an hour but I was tired again, it was 11 and time for bed.

I awoke the next morning refreshed, no dreams or disturbances just a good nights sleep. What more could I ask for. It was the weekend and I wanted to enjoy it.

In a failed attempt to make a weekend happen I had called at least 4 different close friends but just my luck they were all busy. I was bored, very bored, ungodly bored. I even considered maybe trying to find Butch and seeing if he wasn't busy but I guess I just wasn't that desperate.

Both my sisters had already made plans and had gone about their day not even asking if I wanted to join. I know I can be cold at times but damn how are they going to go about ditching me like that. I was the meanest of the Puff's yet it seemed like my social life was in the toilet.

"I need to make some new friends' I slowly let the idea sink in that I was talking to myself and it became clear, the boredom had driven me insane! I gritted my teeth and put my paranoia aside and decided I would go down to Bar and see if Butch was free. Just as I opened the door to leave I see Butch standing there about ready to knock on my door.

And then the awkward silence settled in, ahh how the silence is no stranger when Butch is around. "Oh umm hey…were you just about to head out' he asked scratching the back of his head as if he had interrupted me and my "busy' schedule.

At this point I kind of wished I did have something better to do at least I wouldn't come off as boring. "I was actually gonna see what you were up to' at this point I humored the thought that maybe we were both losers for having nothing better to do.

"Well want to go skate again' he asked. I mean again really? "Nah, there something ells we could do?'

He thought for a moment before saying something I never thought I'd ever hear Butch say in this lifetime "How about we go to Townsville Live?' I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not I mean Townsville Live was a stage show, they had Plays and other frilly stuff like that but this threw me off enough where all I could really get out was a confused "Okay?'

We started walking and took a shortcut through the park where we came back to my old midnight art project. Still not entirely sure how I did it and why, I kind of took pride in my "enhancement' to the mural to me and my sisters. I look over at Butch and seemed bothered by the defacing of the statue.

"Can you believe someone would actually do something like this' he continued walking passed the mural. At first the idea of going to Townsville Live was one thing but not being able to appreciate the defacing of public property? Now I really had to consider if this was a dream or not, a very boring, bland and mismatched dream.

We had continued through until we reached the play house, found some seats and watched Townsville Live interpretation of some movie featuring two punks living in Utah. By god if it wasn't for the fact that I feel asleep during the play I wasn't actually able to figure out this wasn't a dream. We had gone to eat after and he got me home early? This was further reason for me to be skeptical.

I knew we we're just friends and all but my god good Butch is just so boring. I kept thinking of the night before I mean he said he'd be there for me and I'm not even entirely sure I'm ready to trust him yet but for a guy that comes off as sweet can just be so, well boring.

And then I thought back about my dreams and how ruthless he used to be, how I hated old Butch more than anything. I guess I should just get use to new Butch I mean he is my friend…I think.

-Sublim3-


	6. Not An Update

Howdy folks it's your friend Sublim3 here. Unfortunately this is NOT an update of the story the update is still in progress.

I'm here to ask if any of you folks are still interested in RP's.

I checked the Forum and there is one other RP besides the one I've started but it seems fairly dead.

Consider this your invitation to join mine.

It's the They're Gone RP. It can be found in the second Page of the PowerPuff girls Forum here on the website .

Need help finding it?

Just type in the fanfiction website and copy and paste the rest of the link below.

/forum/Theyre_Gone_RP/98204/

Follow the link and it'll lead you straight to it.

I look forward to playing alongside you guys and gals.

Don't be shy I don't bite. The actual Forum itself is still in the constructive stage but I am welcoming all entries.

Check it out if you have a moment and thank you for your time.

Your friend from the south Sublim3


	7. Mein Glied ist zu groß

A few days had passed and I hadn't seen Butch or had any strange dreams, my life seemed to return back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could possibly be for a super powered teen. Buttercup laid in her bed for a moment before there was a knock at the door. "Come in'. Bubbles entered slowly "Hey Buttercup, I was going to the mall and wanted to see if you wanted to come with?' I got up and stretched "Normally I would say No but you know we haven't hung out in so long so why not'. Bubbles giggled "You're normally too busy hanging out with Butch' _How dare she! _"Shut up Bubbles!'. Stupid bubbly sister. Bubbles smiled "Weird I still haven't seen him around, or any of his brothers'.

"They don't get out much, now lets go' I led the way taking my sisters hand heading for the door.

After flying for a few minutes we found the mall, there are a lot of places I don't like going to, the dentist, the doctor and the mall. Any one of these places are sources of pain for anyone with an IQ over 6. But Bubbles seems to enjoy herself and we don't really hang out as much as we use to so it was definitely a grin and bare it kind of day.

"Where to first, there's the places that sells make up and shoes and dresses and' Bubbles babbled on. At this point I tuned her out due to the fact I had no interest in any of these places but If I let her continue she'll name every store here. "Bubbles' I uttered yet she continued. "Bubbles?' Yet she didn't stop. "Bubbles!'

"Yes?' She politely responded.

"Where ever you want to go' I replied slowly realizing that was a bad choice of words for her eye's lit up and she dragged me into the closest store.

After the first forty minutes of watching Bubbles dig though bins of purses it dawned on me exactly what I had just gotten myself into. _Who could possibly be this much into purses_? It was a question that already had an answer and it was Bubbles.

"Hello, you there?' My Bubbly sister asked. "Oh sorry spaced out there' I chuckled. _I'm so bored kill me now._

After another 2 hours of clothes shopping we stopped at a bench in the middle of the mall. Bubbles took a deep breath before collapsing on the bench. I don't blame her for being winded, watching her shop alone made me tired.

"You sure there's no place you want to go?' Bubbles asked trying to catch her breath. I scanned the place looking for something that seemed at least worth looking through. I looked around until I spotted a music store. "lets check that place out' I had been in there before it wasn't a great music store but compared to all the other store it was a haven.

Bubbles followed as I walked in and peered through the CD's and videos that I had seen once before, nothing special. While looking through the used section is where I struck gold. "Holy sh-t this is cool!'.

I peered down at a very rare cd that had been autographed by the band themselves. Why someone would sell this to this store I have no idea. Bubbles came up to me "Find anything?' she asked. "Well still kind of looking'. She nodded "Can you hold my purse while I go to the bathroom. I nodded "Sure'. Off she went.

I still never broke my gaze from the cd . German Punk band Die Kassierer single for mein glied ist zu groß. This is a rarity….I must have it. I searched my pockets to pull out just a few old receipts. _Why must I be broke_. After pondering what to do I looked at Bubbles purse. I seemed to look at it for a long time before it had happened. My hand slipped the cd into the purse and zipped it up.

After a few moments of just looking at the bag Bubbles returned. "Are you getting anything?' I started pushing her towards the door and right as we passed the door an alarm went off, _Dammit_. A store clerk approached us "mam I'm sorry but I'm going to have to see your bag'. I stepped forward "Excuse me but do you know who we are?'. The clerk hesitated "Your Buttercup and Bubbles'. I cut him off "That's right we're the PowerPuff Girls and why would we shoplift anything from this sad excuse of a store anyways you have Blink 182 and Good Charlotte in the Punk section and we all know that's Pop/Punk wussy sh*t!'. I put the scare in him cause he backed off "yes mam sorry mam, carry on'.

With that me and Bubbles left the mall and headed home. Bubbles seemed quiet "Something the matter Bubs?' I asked. Bubbles hesitated "I wonder why that alarm went off' she said looking into her purse. 

_Oh sh*t. _Bubbles pulled out the cd "I don't remember getting this?' she said. I snatched it from her "It's mine I bought it while you were in the bathroom' I waved the receipts that I found in my pocket in her face.

Bubbles lowered my hand "If you had the receipts why didn't you just show that guy instead of yelling at him?' she asked. "Since when do we have to prove our innocence to anybody, we saved the city so many times doesn't that count for anything? I'm telling you there's lots of ungrateful people in this town I swear' I grumbled as we finally got home.

Bubbles still seemed bothered by the incident. "You want to listen to the cd with me. She nodded and smiled following me to my room. I plugged my guitar in cause I had be practicing it for a while. Plugged in my microphone and played the song. "thanks for coming out everybody especially Bubbles' I joked as my sister applauded. I played my guitar along to the song and sung the chorus. The song was in German and the chorus was the only part I could pronounce correctly.

I think Bubbles started to like it cause she would sing along with me from time to time.

"mein glied ist zu groß, du bist zu eng für mich. mein glied ist zu groß, du bist zu eng für mich.'

I played and let the last note ring out. My sister applauded "Buttercup that was so cool!'. I bowed to my audience, she had a point I was awesome. After bowing for a moment I saw Butch outside my window applauding me and wearing the signature smirk of his. I rubbed my eyes and check again and he was gone. "Buttercup what does Mein Glied ist zu groß mean?' My Bubbly sister asked.

I laughed "it means my penis is too big'. Bubbles ran out of my room "eewwwwww Buttercup that's so gross I can't believe you had me saying that!'.

Well I had to go to the mall she had to say funny things in German, it was a good day for both of us.


	8. You, You, You

I rolled over and checked my clock, _10:30pm. Why am I trying to get to bed so early?_

I sat up and turned on my light. I searched my room for a jacket before heading downstairs only to run into Blossom.

"Hey Buttercup, you heading out?'. _None of your damn business._

"Yeah I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me' and with that being said I walked out.

Walking around I could only take in the night sky, once again it was empty. It had a strange way of making one feel empty. It was off putting and a little creepy. Like a moth to the light I walked right into the florescent lights of a 24 hour corner store and looked about.

Nothing really caught my eye until I went back to the front counter. "Can I get that box right there and a lighter' I uttered trying to hide my face from the clerk.

Not taking a minute to look away from his magazine, he grabbed the lighter and a box of cigarettes and tossed them on the counter "7.56' he said. I hesitated to reach for my wallet "You don't need to see my I.D.?'.

He looked up from his magazine rather bothered "Do you want them or not?'. I reached in my jacket pocket and put the cash on the counter. "thank you' I walked out slowly scanning my purchase.

"I guess I'm a smoker now'. With that I took out a cigarette and lit it up. After a deep drag I scanned the streets to see a very packed parking lot. I recognized the place. "Red's Bar and Grill'.

Else where…

I grabbed my fedora and sunglasses as I looked in the mirror trying to shake this nervous feeling.

"You ready Elwood?' I turned around to see Brick. "Yeah' I laughed.

"You ready Jake?'. Brick walked up and straightened my tie and dusted my suit. "Yeah I am, we're going to knock'em dead Butch'.

Brick and I both looked in the mirror for a moment before I spoke up "We have a full house, half a carton of cigarettes and we're wearing sunglasses'.

Brick nodded "Let's do this'

We both walked out of the restroom. We made our way backstage and found Boomer talking to the other band members. "Damn you guys look sharp' Boomer laughed.

"Thanks, is everything ready?' I asked. Boomer nodded "Here we go then'.

Brick stepped out of Boomers way. We could hear the crowd cheer as Boomer and the rest of the band took the stage. From backstage I could scan the crowd, _damn it really is a full house. _After looking around I noticed someone walk through the door. I could only smile.

(Buttercups perspective)

I walked through the door to see a good crowd applaud as a band took the stage. I noticed boomer as he grabbed a saxophone and took his place. It was a good sized band with a drummer, guitarist, trombone players and keyboardist.

Boomer stepped up to the microphone "A one, a two, a one two three'. The band started their introduction.

It was a bluesy dance style of music as right away people started grooving to the music, even I was guilty of feeling the music move me a little bit. _And I hate dancing. _At that moment my jaw dropped as I saw Brick and Butch take the stage in black suits, black hat in glasses. Butch ran up to the microphone.

"We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome Buttercup a real close friend who came to see us here at Red's Bar at this time. We sincerely hope that you enjoy the show. And please remember people, no matter who you are, and whatever you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same: you, me, him, them - everybody, everybody!'

Brick grabbed his mic and started the chorus.

"Everybody needs somebody Everybody needs somebody to love Someone to love'

Butch backed up after every chorus "Someone to love'

Brick came in "Sweetheart to miss'

Butch gave his bit "Sweetheart to miss'

Brick stepped out "Sugar to kiss'

Butch again "Sugar to kiss'.

They both started pointing at the crowd person at a time singing "I need you, you ,you'

Brick shouted with so much soul you swear the crowd was feeding off it by how they sang and danced along. "I need you in the morning!'

Butch continued backing vocals pointing and singing "you, you, you'

Brick again not sure who to take notice of "When my souls on fire!'.

Butch again with that deep blues voice "You, you, you'. For a moment he pointed at me and winked, I couldn't help but blush. _He's such a. . . .I can't even think of a good come back!. _

Butch pulled a harmonica from his suit pocket a played into his microphone as Brick continued singing.

"Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside When my baby mistreats me, I never never have a place to hide, I need you!'

Brick had the crowd swoon as he pointed and they pointed back "I need you, you you!'

Butch grabbed Bricks microphone and removed his shades

"You know people when you do find somebody, hold that woman, hold that man, love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love, signify your feelings with every gentle caress, because it's so important to have the special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze, and please!' _Why did he look at me the whole time!_ My blush got bigger like as if he was talking directly to me.

I could hear Brick still singing "Everybody, needs somebody. Everybody, needs somebody to love!'

I looked down trying to shake this damn blush. I could feel as if people were moving away from me. When I looked up I see Butch running towards me. _Oh god what is he doing!. _He took my hand and mouthed the words "Come on'. He brought me to the dance floor. _I hate dancing!_ With no idea what came over me, we were swing dancing. I'm not sure why or how but I was having. . .fun.

Brick sang the rest of the song "I need you in the morning, when my souls on fire! I need you, you, you!' Finally Butch dipped me and the band played out. Both of us out of breath Butch spoke first picking me up right "You're a great dancer…you okay? Your face is really red'

_I hate you Butch….I think….._

* * *

_In case you didn't catch the references the song is Everybody needs somebody to love by the blues brothers. Look up the song so you get an idea. I don't own any of the material related to the PowerPuff Girls or the "Blues Brothers' Film. And check out the movie if you haven't seen it. _


	9. Do something Dumb

Howdy ya'll it's been a while, new job and all keeps me away from you lot but I'm back and hopefully will have more time to update.

Love ya'll without you guys I'd be bored out my damn mind.

**I got drunk last night. **

Butch caught in the excitement of the show pulled Buttercup into a hug "Thanks for coming to the show! How'd you know I was performing tonight?'

Buttercup softly pushed away "Well I didn't really know I just saw the bar was full and I figured maybe I'd stop by, have a drink and check up on you' she said trying her best to act unimpressed.

Despite my best attempt to not look Impressed I think Butch saw right passed it cause he just smiled. . .damn him.

"Hey you wanna drink you got it' He chuckled walking behind the bar and grabbing a whiskey bottle from the top shelf.

As I watched him pour me a glass it slowly dawned on me that I had never had a drink before this. _What am I doing! _

He came back "You seem like a girl who can handle her stuff so I got you a strong proof'

We walked to a patio area of the bar that was opened whenever it was a packed house.

I sat in a bar stool next to the ledge and he sat next to me. He lifted his glass "To Buttercup, A one of a kind girl' he smiled.

I slammed my drink down before my blush could take over. He slammed his down as well then took a deep breath "Damn, she never goes down easy does she'

On the outside I shrugged but on the inside _Dear God it burns so much! _

I pulled my cigarettes out and offered one to Butch which he gladly took.

"Hey this is a good brand, nice choice' he complimented.

I sort of just sat there and I think he noticed my change of mood, I just couldn't feel comfortable with all this sudden change.

"Is everything okay?' he asked.

I sighed "Yeah just the last few days have been rough you know'

He chuckled "PMS'

I laughed punching him in the arm "No you jerk my birth control takes care of that'

He seemed to jolt at the word birth control "Birth control you say' he said scooting closer.

I shoved him back "Not even in your wildest dreams'

He chuckled "I was just kidding go on tell me what's been bothering you?'

The thing was I didn't have a problem all this just seemed so wrong that I was here casually talking to Butch in such a friendly manner. I looked over at him and I could only think _Who is this Imposter and where is the Butch I know and Love. .well not Love more like miss..well it's not that I miss him It's just that. . .I have to pee. _

"I have to pee' I said stumbling out of my chair where Butch helped me "You okay? One drink too many?' he chuckled. I stood up regaining my balance "I'm fine just got to find a bathroom'

He walked me to the bathroom where I went in and just stared into the mirror. Almost forgetting that I had a reflection, I had forgot who I was for a solid minute. The person in the mirror was a stranger to me. I used the bathroom and walked back out to see Butch back at our table with a guitar.

He looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up "Everything good?' he asked.

I nodded grabbing his new refilled drink and downing it. "Woah If I knew you wanted another I would have poured you one' he said and I emptied out his glass.

I sat down and shut my eyes trying to make the drink stay down.

Butch poured another two glasses "You weren't kidding when you said you came here to drink'

_I was kidding but so far so good_ "Like I said had a rough week' I said as he handed me my drink and we raised our glasses to one another.

Taking another drink and then taking a drag of my cigarette.

I smirked "So how long you been playing music'

After that we spent the next hour just talking about shows and music and a drink or two in between.

My cares and worries seem to have subsided at that time it was nice I have to say.

Then he asked "Do you play?' he handed over the guitar.

I grabbed it and plucked a few times at the strings "yeah it's more of a hobby if anything'

He moved his chair in front of me "Mind playing a tune?'

I pondered the idea for a while and maybe it was the alcohol talking but I was feeling pretty brave so I muttered "Sure'

"But you have to play along, use that harmonica you had earlier that'll be good' I said.

He reached in his pocket waiting on my cue.

With a deep breath I counted "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3'

I started strumming.

He played a faint melody on his harmonica together it was perfect.

_Here we go_

"I got drunk last night, and the night before. And tonight I'm gonna get drunk some more' I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the music pour out.

I felt his eyes on me but for once this was comforting.

"It's just so hard when there's nothing ells to do, It's just so easy when there's nothing ells to lose'

I loved this song but it gave me this really sad feeling but it was perfect cause It went into my voice and playing which made it mean something.

"I've got to Move, I've got the blues. And I've got these bruises I do not know where they come from'

Butch still managed to keep the feeling with his harmonica almost like we were sharing each others pain.

"I've got to move, I've got the blues. I've got to drink till I am dead or I am numb'

I could feel a tear run down

"But you wouldn't know, No you wouldn't know..about all that anymore' I kept strumming.

"I got drunk last night, and the night before and somehow ended up outside your door'

I opened my eyes to look up at the sky " I've got my whiskey bourbon and my Chevy Suburban'

I looked over and we seemed to gaze at each other " Writing stupid rhymes in front of your house, you come out and kiss me on the mouth'

I broke the gaze and we both continued playing

"I've got to Move, I've got the blues. And I've got these bruises I do not know where they come from'

My playing became more heartfelt

"I've got to move cause I've got the blues. I've got to drink till I get drunk an do something dumb do something dumb'

He still kept up with his harmonica.

I sang on "Progress is in the eye of the beholder, once you think it's finished it'll roll you right over'

_So far so good _"Then you let the rope go, and pick up some slack. When it gets too close, That's when you pull it right back'

We looked over at one another again " I swear I'll move 'cause you said the blues…and the bruises go away in a year or two but I swear I'll move I swear I'll move I swear I'll move If I have to. So proud you pat me on the back singing'

Butch surprised me knowing the rest " Hey I'll drink to that and I'll drink to that'

I sang the rest as we both played out "I'll drink to that I'll drink to that I'll drink to that'

The guitar rang out and so did his harmonica.

For a solid minute we still gazed at one another. _I gotta get out of here. _

"I should get going' I said getting to my feet nearly falling. . . _again_.

He came to my aid "Let me walk you home'

I looked around as the whole area was spinning before nodding as we walked away from the venue.

I caught myself staring at him a few times while we walked.

_I don't get it, the very idea of him infuriates me! Why is he here why am I here!? Why would he come back like this and just change! I don't want this! I don't want him I've had it! _

He caught me staring "Woah Buttercup what's wrong?'

He looked into my tear filled eyes that still managed to form a glare.

"I hate you' I said firmly clenching my fists.

He took a step back against a brick wall "What'd I do'

"You just had to come back' I got closer.

"You just had to bother me' another step closer.

"I hate you with every inch of my being, I just. . .I just'

_I kissed him_

_Song was Mal Blum- I got drunk, I do not own the rights but hopefully convinced one of you lot to give her a listen._

_Hopefully you enjoyed this update. Stay classy guys. _


	10. Thats My Mama

Hopefully you all got a kick out of my last update.

Well here's a good filler.

I awoke to see Blossom sitting in front of me with her arms crossed and scowling at me. _Oh boy_

"What did I do?' I sighed.

She chuckled tilting her head back "Oh Buttercup where do I start? Maybe how you came into the house managing to knock over everything in the living room. Then making your way into my room and laying in my bed for about thirty minutes before realizing I was in it and that it wasn't your room. Then before leaving you puked on my dresser and stumbled around before crashing into bed' She explained trying to maintain her composure.

I laughed "Well at least I found my bed'

Blossom plainly stated "This is Bubbles room'

"Did I puke here too?' Was all I could think of.

Blossom took another deep breath "I'm not gonna tell the Professor but Buttercup what's happening to you? In the past few weeks you've changed. Out all hours of the night. Coming home smelling like cigarettes and alcohol'

I burped "So what's your point?'

She snapped "You know what Buttercup I tried being nice but no, I was just going to say that I'm your sister and I love you and if you ever needed to talk you can come to me but forget it since you seem to have everything figured out I'll just stay out of your business !' She stomped out of Bubbles Room.

Funny, normally I'd be upset after a fight with my siblings but If anything I don't feel a thing. No remorse or guilt. Nothing at all. Maybe I should have asked more questions because the last night was a blur.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the window.

It was Butch.

I walked up and unlocked the window "Hey buddy'

I said jumping outside in a strangely better mood.

He was wearing that leather jacket I noticed he only wore at night and again I noticed a scar on his face that I had only seen when he came at night.

"Can I ask you something?' I said reaching forward.

He nodded leaning against the house.

"Where'd you get that scar?'

He pondered the thought "If I remember it's when my mom and dad took me to the park and dad bet me I couldn't jump from the tree by myself…long story short I couldn't' he chuckled.

This caught my attention "Wait mom and dad? Butch you were created by MoJo what do you mean Mom and Dad?'

He removed a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it.

"Another thing quit calling me by my dad's name it's weird' he said taking a drag of his cigarette.

Wait…what?

"What do you mean ….you're Butch' I said trying to piece it together.

He gave me a blank stare "No….That's my dad, I'm his son that's kind of how these things work'

_What! _

Bubbles had returned to her room and went to close her window when she heard Buttercup talking and peaked out to see who she was talking to. Not sure what to make of it she went to tell Blossom.

She knocked at the door "Come in' Blossom answered.

Bubbles walked in "Blossom. . . .Have you noticed anything strange about Buttercup?'

Blossom sighed "Yeah she's just not the same Buttercup anymore I mean the drinking and the smoking'

Bubbles cut off her sister "No that seems like Buttercup but I mean she's outside talking to someone'

Blossom sat up "Who?'

Bubbles hesitated to answer "Well no one that's the thing. . .there's no one there but she's talking as if there is'

Blossom got up "Let's check it out'

Back outside. . .

I was trying to connect the dots but it wasn't adding up "So Butch has a kid?'

The kid laughed "Well not yet'

I was getting frustrated "Well what's your name?'

He laughed "Well I don't exist yet so I don't have a name'

I growled "okay Butch stop messing with me it's not funny'

He chuckled "My name isn't Butch'

"Cut it out!' I shouted.

"Buttercup!?' I over hear Blossoms Voice as I turn to see her stick her head out the window.

"What?' I confronted her.

"Who are you talking too?' She asked scanning the yard not seeing anyone.

The kid walked right in front of Blossom and started making faces yet Blossom was un-phased still not seeing anything.

I couldn't understand "Blossom he's right in front of you, you don't see him!?'

Blossom scanned the yard but still nothing "Are you drunk again…Buttercup just go to bed you're freaking out Bubbles' and with that Blossom shut the window and closed the curtains.

The kid jumped away from the window "Believe me now' the kid chuckled.

I fell down in a fetal position "I've lost my mind it's finally happened'

He walked over and helped me up "Mom it's not that bad'

_Ooohhhhh. . . .I'm starting to get it….what!? _

"What'd you just call me!?' I shouted.

"Mom. . .you're my mom duh' he chuckled.

He grabbed another cigarette but I knocked it out of his hands "Hey my smokes' he said as I pinned him to the wall.

"How am I your mom!?' I shouted.

"Well when a Man and Woman love each other very much' He explained.

I slammed him against the wall "Not that you idiot!'

"Woah mom harsh' he said trying to grab another cigarette to have me smack it out of his hand.

"Stop smoking!' It was frustrating me even more.

"I learned it from watching you Ma' he said.

"Quit calling me that' I let him go turning around.

"So why are you here?' I asked.

He stepped forward "Well I want to exist I'm just making sure that I happen'

"So those dreams . . .they're all real…well except for you' I asked.

"Yup' he nodded.

But this didn't add up "Wait but in a few dreams you acted as Butch?'

He sat on the trash can "I needed you to remember dad as he really was. Because your little _you use to be a good guy talk_ killed the old Butch for good. . .you noticed how you've started acting out recently..just sort of stopped caring…that's you're doing. I exist because in your subconscious you want the old Butch back. . .and with my help just maybe you can get him back'

_He might know then _"Do you know what happened last night between me and your dad?' I asked.

"yeah you kissed him ran home and cried. . .yeah that really fucked things up' he chuckled.

I smacked him "Don't cuss in front of your mom'

He got quiet ". . .sorry mom'

_Wait a minute since he only exists in my mind then…_

I concentrated really hard and when I looked back at him he had changed to child around the age of 5.

He looked around as a moth flew around his head and he smashed in with his hand and looked at the corpse and chuckled "Cool.. look mom' he showed it to me.

I picked him up in my arms "Who's my evil little man'

He pointed at himself proudly "Me!'

I walked inside and laid in bed next to my "Son'.

Getting weird isn't it haha

Keep reading folks


	11. Dirty broke, beautiful and free

Hey ya'll it has been a hell of a long time but for the most part I'm back.

The long awaited update which I've titled **Burn Out**

* * *

It had been a few months since I've seen Butch, I had come to terms that I had finally lost my mind being that my _son_ would show up a lot more frequently. I was overwhelmed with my new imaginary friend so I had left to a friends to get away from it all. New Mexico was a nice place but it was time for me to go back home.

My bag over my shoulder and my _son _riding my back as we soared through the sky.

"What do you think dad's been up too?' the child said peaking over Buttercup's shoulder.

I shrugged, How was I supposed to know. I was worried I'll admit but Butch has always been a pretty level headed guy...well okay that was a lie but I'm sure he's alright.

"Knowing your dad he probably found something to occupy his time' I said as I landed on my front lawn.

I peered at my little sprout "Now remember the deal?'

He nodded "When people are around I don't speak'

"That'a boy' Smart kid, he's my future child.

He jumped off my back running around the yard before stumbling into the trash cans. "Oww'

Definitely my kid.

I knocked on the door and after a moment Blossom answered. "Hey' was all she said turning away. After everything she became real cold, sort of a bitch.

"Bubbles home?' I asked dropping my bags by the door. Blossom only nodded no staring blankly at her laptop.

Whatever.

I walked up to my room dropping everything and jumping on my bed. It felt better then the couch I had been sleeping on for the passed 8 months. But something was off. I was at my house but I didn't feel at home...it was weird.

There was a knock at my window, I saw those big green eyes. I opened my window helping my boy in.

He ran passed me and hopped in bed get comfortable. "I'm tired ma'

"All tuckered out I see' the kid was cute I couldn't lie.

I tucked him in and he was out.

I then hopped on the window ledge having a cigarette, bad habit I know but It grew on me.

Looking out at the city skyline I could spot the old bar I had become so familiar with. I hadn't had a drink since that night.

When you're coming to terms with losing your mind drinking doesn't exactly fit in.

It pained me to say it but...I ...god...I hate to say it but I missed Butch.

_Ahh Hell with it. _

I hopped down from my window and started walking towards the bar.

Aw man.

I looked at the bar and it seemed like things had gone down hill. The bright neon sign didn't work anymore.

The patio was covered in police tape where it seems the floor had caved in. some windows busted in, place was a mess.

I could hear a crowd cheer from the inside and a guitar.

I stepped in to see all these people surrounding Two guys.

One playing guitar and the other with a microphone.

"Thanks guys for coming out for our last night at Red's bar, this place has been a lot of fun but all good things must come to an end and I'm gonna stop talking about it or it'll make me cry. So here's a song that use to make me cry about a good friend who left without saying goodbye' I looked closer to see The guitarist was Brick and the singer was...Butch?

He hair was thin, his face pale and pasty like he had been up days. his hair a mess and untamed.

Brick started playing in as the crowd erupted recognizing the song.

Butch rocked his head before shouting with the crowd who sang along

"As she lights an american spirit! She asks how I can smoke such shit!?'

The crowd swayed to the energy, passion and pain that Butch put in every word.

He lit a cigarette as he shouted into the mic "I say there's nothing like chain smokin' G-P-C cigarettes! Cause any smokes will kill ya!'

Butch let the crowd sing in "But these will make ya feel like it!' they roared.

He let them continue "I sit back down, on the parking lot curb! and Remember back to February!

Butch jumped back in "The trip to Hartford!'

They sang together "And Five minutes ago she was passed out on the staircase! Trying to walk to her apartment but not making it all the way!'

Butch hopped on an amp "But now she's driving us 100 miles and hour! Down the interstate! Another beer in her hand swearing we won't be late!'

Butch let the crowd take over "That was before she had moved!'

Butch hopped back in "To New Mexico!'

"She had left a couple of months ago! Until the day my friend!, When I sleep on the floor of your van again!'

The crowd was now with the band and they hoisted Butch up "I'll be waiting in this parking lot! and in my dreams! I am dirty broke! beautiful! and free!'

"My hand is clenched in a fist! and my face in a smile! after hitchin' to many miles!'

Brick came in with a small little break down and the crowd set Butch down where he proceeded to hop around.

"We aren't revolutionaries!'

The crowd roared back "But we are the Revolution!'

"And sometimes I think that the whole movement it's just me and you! and maybe we'd all be better off if that were true! Cause then we'd at least know where we stand! and we can tell our comrades apart from the man! Cause if the world isn't that simple maybe this town is at least!'

Butch pointed his mic at the crowd "And If I'm not marching with them to war! I'm sure not marching with you for peace!Class Traitor! '

Butch hopped off the amp "What Fucking Ever!I'm just another middle class Kid too! But If I'm not good at changing! I'm good at self loathing! So I'll class hate myself with you!'

Butch gathered the crowd close "May our only occupation be not having a job! may the only cocktails that we make be molotov!'

Butch shed a few tears a the song came to an end "May That day be now! and for as many days after that as we know how!'

He looked up at the light that dawned over him "It starts in this parking lot! and in my dreams! I am dirty broke! Beautiful and free!My hands clenched in a fist! and my face in a smile! after hitchin' too many miles!'

Brick played out as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Butch caught his breath "Thanks guys for making this the most awesome thing thats ever happened in my life'

The crowd applauded again cheering on Brick and Butch.

Butch and Brick started putting equipment up so it seemed like my only chance to make my presence known.

Here goes nothing "hey...'

* * *

And there she is

Credit song to Johnny Hobo and the Freight Trains- New Mexico Song


	12. As I sit down and die

Alright, night off form work. Got my cigarettes and Barton Whiskey.

Let's update.

* * *

Only in that very moment did I second guess myself to weather or not coming here was a good Idea.

But the thought washed away as I looked into those oh so familiar green orbs. It was hard to distinguish the look he held in his eyes.

Was if fear, shock, or both. As if he had seen a ghost. I could only seek the small imperfection on his face. Those sunken in eye's. The bags that told stories of sleepless nights. His cigarette stained teeth and unruly facial hair from days of neglect. This was not the boy I had once known.

"H-holy shit' was all he said before embracing me in a rather tight hug. As much as I wanted to enjoy the moment it seemed rather bittersweet.

I pulled away after a second "That was one hell of a performance you put on up there' That I always admired about the kid, when he found something he had a passion for he gave it all.

He rubbed his neck as a small blush crept in on him "It was really nothing but thanks that means a lot coming from you' he smiled.

"You said something about this being the last night for the bar? what happened' I asked.

His smile quickly vanished "Let's talk about this outside'

I followed him outside where he had started a cigarette "I had gotten into some money troubles and Brick started helping me out. It was either help me or pay the lot fees for the bar. The owner of the property let us slide a few times but we were just so behind on payments there was only so much he could do for us so he gave us two weeks to close up which ended tonight'

_Somethings still didn't add up_

"How did you end up in debt' I asked.

He chuckled running his fingers through his hair "Owed some money to some pretty bad dudes'

"Well why did you owe them money?' I pried.

He seemed to choke on his words for a second "coke, lots and lots of coke I ripped them off on'

"You had no shame in saying that at all' I couldn't help be be upset.

He took a drag of his cigarette "Look at me Buttercup, what dignity do I have left!? because I lost the bar my brothers kicked me out!, I'm strung out half the time because I have no idea what I'm doing since you left! and what about you huh?! why'd you leave!?'

His eyes filled with tears of rage and pain.

From behind him I saw my son looking up at Butch eye's fully of worry "Dad?' his voice shook as he reached out towards Butch.

The scene broke my heart, and what Butch had become I felt it was all my fault.

"Yeah whatever' Butch grabbed a bag and guitar "It was nice knowing ya Buttercup' he stormed off.

I couldn't let him go "Wait butch!' I chased him around the corner to an empty alley way.

I feel to my knees punching at the floor as the tears began to fall.

* * *

I gripped my bag and guitar neck as I walked down a not so friendly neighborhood.

When I felt I couldn't go any further I threw my bag and guitar on a curb and I sat down.

There wasn't anything else I could do so I figured let's get fucked up.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small bag of white powder.

I grabbed my clipboard I had carried around for this exact reason.

Crushed it down real fine into about 5 good lines.

"Fuck!' I hated doing this but it made things easier.

After I had snorted the 5 lines I pinched my nose to ensure that none fell out.

I had never done that many in one sitting.

I laid down on the pavement, I had already been awake for days and was starting to crash out.

I'll just wait for this stuff to kick so I closed my eyes hoping that I'd lay here and die.

* * *

That's it for now


	13. Breaking the Wall )

This idea came to me while drinkin' so hope you enjoy.

_**Fuck it, let's break the 3rd wall!**_

* * *

I looked around surrounded by darkness, I could hardly breath. The air seemed dense like something I'd never felt before.

A light broke through the darkness, I shielded my eyes.

By time I could see the darkness faded, I stood in front of a door. Something pulled me to walk inside.

I look around a living room, it was trashed like the after math of a good party. Where was my invite?

I checked one of the rooms that had an open door, empty. I checked the second, empty.

There was one door closed, music could be heard from the other side. I knocked.

"Hold up!'

After a second someone opened the door "Woah'

He stood there eyein' me for a second I had not met this guy before.

Unruly facial hair, brown eyes and spiked hair.

"Do I know you?' was all I could say.

He looked over at the whiskey bottle he clenched in his fist "I gotta stop drinkin'"

"Who are you? Why am I here?' I asked.

He waved me in. "Follow'

I did what he told me, he seemed more preoccupied with changing the song that played on his stereo.

He sat on his bed next to a propped open lap top.

"How do I explain this' he pondered.

I was growing impatient "Out with it!'

"Calm down Butch' he chuckled.

I grabbed the bastard by the collar "How do you know my name!?'

He chuckled "Easy now kid' he pushed me back.

"You certainly know how to introduce yourself' he said pouring two drinks.

He handed it to me "Rum and coke'

Who was I to deny a drink? I took it.

He took a drink from his cup "I am Brian, and I'm a writer for the lack of better words'

" That still doesn't explain anything' I choked, the drink was stiff as hell.

He threw his hands up "Listen for a second, I wrote a fictional story based off a show you're a character in'

Wait what!? "Wait so I don't exist!?' I asked.

He took another drink "Well at least not in this world, take a look' He span the laptop around.

I scrolled through the pages to see my supposed life written out.

I sat down on the bed in disbelief "So nothing I do matters?' This was a the most I had ever felt powerless.

Brian patted my back "Hey it ain't all that bad' he took another drink.

I knocked the drink out of his hand "If you control my outcome then I don't want you drunk as you write'

He chuckled "I've only written when I was drunk'

That bastard "You bastard!'

He stood up "Easy now, easy. today might be your lucky day'

"Why is that?' I finished my drink.

"Because I might just kill you off' he chuckled obnoxiously.

"What!?' I stood up pinning him against the wall "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now!?' I clenched my teeth.

He again only chuckled "Cause you'll be stuck in that drug induced coma I put you in'

I threw him aside as he fell on a banjo in the corner of the room.

"Fine just kill me off then see If I care' This was it I suppose.

"It's not up to me' he said getting up.

"It's not?' A chance of hope.

"It's up to them' He said dusting himself off.

"Them who?' I asked.

"The readers, I'm giving them the choice to weather or not for me to kill you off' he said.

I read back through the chapters of my life "Wouldn't that alter the time line, leave things left unanswered'

He nodded "True but I'll figure it out either way, maybe even a spin off piece I'm not sure'

I grabbed the bottle he set a side and drowned it back.

"So you read right, in the review section let me know if our boy Butch will die or not. feel free to Pm me as well if you don't want your answer on the review page' He said.

"Who are you talking too?' I asked.

He put his arm on my shoulder "Don't worry about it, Cheers to being dirty broke, beautiful and free' He took the bottle from me taking a swig.

I started feeling ill quick "I need to lay down' I toppled over on the floor.

He looked at the bottle then at me "Boy can't handle his drink' he shrugged.

* * *

There ya go guys haha hope you liked it.

Now you decided what happens to our boy.


	14. Wake Up Wake Up!

Alright my loves this is going to be a dream sequence as the actual update is still in the works.

Hopefully this will keep ya occupied until then. Cheers.

* * *

"Dad...Dad...Dad...Dad...'

Butch could feel a small body sit on his back as his face was still buried in his pillow.

"Dad...Dad...Dad...Dad...'

He felt someone grip the back of his head and slammed his head into the pillow "Dad...Dad...Dad...Dad'

"What!?' Butch growled sitting up and making the child roll onto the floor "Woah!' which was followed by a thud then an "Ow'

The child held up a note "Mom says give you this'

Butch snatched the note peering through one eye in order to un-distort his vision.

**_"Hey, you got to go out last night so today it's my turn, watch Brendon and Bre while I'm out. Dinners in the fridge'_**

"Love Buttercup' Butch read the signature out loud to himself.

He looked around to realize he was standing alone "Brendon?' he called out.

something shattered in the next room.

Butch sighed walking into the living room.

He scanned the room but the little hell spawn was no where to be seen.

"Gotcha!' Brendon jumped out from a high corner as he took his foam axe and started smashing it into Butch's head.

Butch grabbed Brendon by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him off "Why must you always be this hyper this early?' Butch asked as he felt something tug on his leg. "Dad?'

Butch sighed kneeling down to his little girl "Yes Bre?'

"I'm hungry' the girl said rubbing her stomach.

The phone rang in the kitchen "Hey man put me down' Brendon said swinging his arms trying to wiggle lose.

Butch tried to walk for the phone to have Bre grip his legs "Dad I'm hungry!' she started to cry.

Butch caught his reflection in a window. he whimpered at the sight of the once great fighter a...stay at home dad.

The phone rang again as he dropped Brendon and walked with Bre at his leg.

He answered.

"This is Butch'

**_"Whats up Bro?'_**

"Brick, whats up'

_**"Busy today?'**_

A suction cup arrow flew by his head "Nearly got that darn Indian' Brendon said.

Butch sighed "You could say that'

**_"I was gonna see If you wanted to have lunch or something'_**

"Yeah man I'd be down but I got the kids at the moment' He said picking up Bre in his arms.

Bre took the phone "Hello, daddy's busy he'll call back' she hung up "Hungry!'

Butch just rustled her hair as he walked to the fridge and opened it to see a 50 dollar bill.

"Ahh Dinner...I get it' Butch said grabbing the bill and putting it in his pocket.

"Well go get dressed kiddo, we're going out to eat' Butch said putting Bre down as she scampered to her room.

He turned to see Brendon in a cowboy outfit with shades that had "Cowboy Dan' engraved on the side.

"Now listen here par'ner , you got 4 seconds to get out of town or you're gonna have to deal with me' Brendon said.

"You're so weird' Butch said before another suction cup dart stuck him in the head.

"Alright Cowboy go get in the car' Butch said grabbing the toy gun.

* * *

Butch closed the door to the drivers side "Daddy? Why do we take the car when we can all fly?' Bre asked.

Butch started backing the car out of the drive way "Because when we fly it draws attention to us and Daddy just wants a quiet meal with his kids'

Bre poked her chin thinking "Oh thats silly daddy that'll never happen'

Butch drove onto the small streets "Whys that sugar plum?'

Bre pointed to the back "Cause he's here'

She pointed to Brendon who was poking his nose and stuck his tongue out at Bre.

"You might be right' Butch said driving.

"So where do you wanna eat at guys?' Butch asked.

"I crave the flesh of the deceased!' Brendon shouted.

"Okay no, how about you Bre?' Butch asked.

Bre thought for a second "Cold Corner!'

"What no cold corner's an ice cream store I mean real food' Butch stated.

"Cold Corner, Cold Corner, Cold Corner!' Bre and Brendon started chanting.

* * *

Butch was driving back as his kids ate ice cream "Alright not a word of this to your mo-'

As Butch looked over his kids were much older, atleast 16.

He looked in the rear view mirror and he had looked older as well.

"You okay dad?' Bre asked.

Butch stuttered "I'm f-fine, I just need a smoke'

he grabbed his carton he kept in the dash and sparked up.

Brendon leaned forward with his Mo'hawk "hey Bre I think dad's losing it' he chuckled.

Butch choked "B-Brendon?!'

Brendon shrugged "Whats up pop' he chuckled rubbing Butch's shoulder as he drove "You look like you've seen a ghost or something?'

Butch took a deep breath "I'm sorry just ..where we going again?'

Bre spoke up "Were picking up Mom from the airport remember'

Butch cleared his throat as he turned onto the highway switching lanes.

"Airports isn't there anymore' Bre said as Butch switched to the wrong lane.

"Right I knew that' Butch switched back over.

* * *

Butch stood out of the car with his two teen kids who which he still couldn't piece together.

Bre and Brendon ran over as the airport exit doors as Buttercup walked through.

"Ma!' they said in unison as they both hugged her.

"Ah my sweet girl, and my little punk rocker. Mama missed you both!' She said.

Butch was stuck in a trance, after all these years Buttercup was still the most gorgeous thing he had laid eyes on.

* * *

Butch laid in bed watching Tv until he could feel as if he was being watched.

There stood Buttercup in a revealing piece "I take it from that expression on your face you like what you see' she winked.

Butch just gazed as Buttercup approached the bed and crawled towards him.

"You know I missed you alot' she said kissing at the nape of his neck.

Butch freaked out and jumped out of bed "Whats wrong?' Buttercup asked "You've been acting weird all day'

Butch looked around "I...just had to go...to the bathroom' he walked in closing the door behind him.

He searched his mind trying to remember anything that might explain all this.

He ran the water and splashed water in his face.

* * *

When he could see again he spotted grey hairs in his head... a lot of them.

He looked around and it was a public restroom.

He walked out and saw Buttercup wiping a counter down.

"Come on Ma just one more drink?' Brendon who was much older now asked.

Buttercup sighed "One more but after tonight quit coming here to drink, ya think I feel right serving my son up alcohol'

Brendon chuckled "Ma I'm 24 what else am I gonna do?'

Buttercup pulled a picture down of a young girl in a military outfit "Ya could of joined the service like ya sister'

Brendon took a drink of his pint "nah I'll just work in the bar like you and the ol'man'

Brendon and Buttercup looked over at Butch.

Butch fell back and fainted.

_"This can't be real'_

* * *

Pt. one of Dream sequence :D


	15. He lives

Butch sat up rubbing his eyes and giving a stretch not recognizing the room he sat in.

He scanned the room before scuttling to the head of the bed "Oh god where am I now"

A knock at the door came at the right moment as Butch scrambled to the door.

He opened to see Brendon, much older now "You alright in here pop?'

As Butch let him in memories of Brendons childhood flooded back.

He now knew his son in the matter of seconds.

"Hey kiddo, drink with your pa?' Butch asked walking over to a bottle of scotch.

"Doesn't seem like a time to be drinking?' He asked.

Butch chuckled pouring two glasses "Never such a time'

Brendon sighed taking a glass "To Bre'

Butch nearly chocked on his drink as he slammed it down trying to comprehend what Brendon said.

"Kind of a weird toast don't you think' Butch said wiping his mouth.

Brendon turned away not facing his father.

"Hey...'

Butch took another step towards Brendon reaching out "hey you okay?'

Brendon knocked Butches arm away slamming the glass cup on the floor.

He huffed trying to hold back tears "No!'

He stepped towards Butch which intimidated him "No Dad!, Don't pull that shit today!'

Brendon lifted his hand as he was gonna swing but his clenched fist faltered as Brendon's head found the nape of Butches neck.

Butch felt his son sob in his shoulder "Please remember' he muffled.

It all flooded back within' a moment.

* * *

Butch sat in the hospital room as his wife and son sat in the chairs next to the the door.

The doctor walked in "Ah, how are you feeling today?'

Butch shrugged "Alright I guess'

The doctor sat in his chair looking over a few x-rays.

Buttercup spoke up "Did you find anything?'

The doctor placed an X-ray of Butches skull on the back light "Well from the X-rays we have these two deteriorating spots on both sides of Butches Brain both here and here' he pointed.

Brendon sat up "So what you're saying is my dad is losing his memory'

The doctor removed his glasses and sighed "Do you have a history of substance abuse ?'

He felt all eyes on him. Before he could say anything Buttercup shouted "How dare you!? Accuse my husband of substance abuse? he is a father of two and has been clean since the day we got together!'

Butch sat there quiet.

The doctor sat quietly, "After the blood work you tested positive for both Cocaine and methamphetamine'

He felt Buttercup glare in his direction "This would explain loss of memory and correlation of thought' the doctor scanned the room "I'm going to leave a number to a few rehabilitation centers and give you your privacy' the doctor exited.

Brendon only stared at the ground.

"Brendon I-' before Butch could finish Brendon stormed out of the room.

Butch was then face to face with his wife.

"I...' Butch was cut off by a slap from Buttercup.

As tears rolled down her cheeks "You promised me' her voice cracked.

Butch had no reply.

She then grabbed her wedding ring from her finger, slammed it on the floor and stormed out as well.

* * *

Butch stood outside the rehab center waving at one of the guards he befriended while he was there one last time.

He walked to a pay phone and dialed his ex wifes number.

It went to voice mail "Hey hun...it's ...it's Butch...you never really came to visit but I'm clean now...got to say it feels good and can't wait to see ya...give me a call back...bye' he hung up and then tried his son. again it went to voice mail "Hey kiddo it's pop...you never got back to me when I called but it's cool..mind picking up your old man, I mean I'd love to see ya...I-I'll be here' he hung up.

Last shot

He called Bre

After two rings.

**_"Hello?'_**

"Bre? Honey? it's dad' he smiled.

_**"Hey Dad, you seem better. how's your treatment going?' she asked.**_

"Good they actually let me out a few days early' he felt his heart leap.

_**"Dad that's great!, Where are you now?' She asked.**_

"Well I'm outside the rehab center wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to give me a lift?' he asked.

_**"be there in 5' **_

* * *

Bre pulled up in her truck and Butch got in the passengers side "thanks hun'

Before he could say more Bre leaped across the arm rest hugging her dad "I never gave up on you dad' she cried.

Butch patted his daughters back "Thanks sweetie and daddy loves you for it'

moments later they were in Bre's house.

They started to catch up over coffee.

"So how's your brother and ma been?" Butch asked taking a sip.

Bre chocked "Good' was all she got out.

Butch played with the rim of his mug "It's just I hadn't heard from either one of them in a while...I guess they forgot about me' he chocked holding back tears.

Bre broke down "I'm sorry Dad'

Butch brought his chair close to his daughter "Shh no honey it's okay don't cry cause then I'll cry' he said holding her.

"Dad there's something you need to know' she said through the sobs.

Butch cleared his throat "What is it honey?'

Bre wiped tears "mom moved on...she found some one else'

As much as it was no surprise it still tore him up "No I'm glad...she deserves to be happy'

"that's not it...' Bre paused.

Butch sighed "Go a head honey'

"She...she ...married'

Butch felt his heart stop.

"She married Brick' Bre said looking up at her father.

Instantly Butch felt his world start to crumble over him.

He chuckled at first and then inhaled deeply before stepping away.

"Dad I'm sorry' Bre said stepping towards her father.

Butch smiled as tears fell from his eyes "N-No...no...I'm okay, it's alright really'

Bre just pulled her dad close as he pulled her even tighter.

She heard as his sobs grew louder.

* * *

months passed as Butch stayed with his daughter.

She didn't try to push him out since breaking the news to him.

He secluded himself to him room most of the time until one night.

Bre awoke from her bed walking out to her kitchen to grab a glass of water when she saw her dad's bedroom light on.

She walked towards it when she heard something strange.

She pressed her ear to the door.

Heavy breathing could be heard from the other end.

She slowly turned the door knob opening the door.

Butch laid in his bed as sweat covered his body.

"Oh no...dad' She watched as his eyes shot open "Buttercup?' he asked sitting up.

His eyes were dilated.

Bre broke down "Why!?'

Butch only chuckled as tears rolled down his eyes "You trying to come back now!? Who needs ya!?'

He was to far gone to be coped with.

Bre wiped tears putting on a solid face "ya know dad...they told me to give up on you that you would never change...I didn't because I loved you...and here you are...I let you in clean and now you're worse then ever...this is my fault' she turned around running for her keys and out the door.

Butch opened the door "Buttercup!'

Bre drove off into the night.

* * *

Butch held his son as his son as he cried into his shoulder "Bre died that night' Butch said as the memory flooded back.

Brendon pulled away "In a car accident, Because of you, ya fucking junkie' Brendon said slamming the door leaving.

Butch as if second nature reached in his jacket pocket as he stood in the corridor.

He remembered that he was there for his daughters funeral.

The last person who cared for him was gone.

He pulled another small pouch of white powder from his jacket pocket.

"Fuck it all'

he kicked his whole head back snorting the whole 8 balls worth as the room started to spin again.

He stumbled as he felt his heart start skipping.

His son came back in the room "Dad? Dad!' he aided his father as he fell to the floor.

"Someone! help!' his son shouted.

Butch watched as Buttercup and Brick's images started fading from his vision.

"Somebody call 911!'

* * *

I look around the darkness until a light broke the seems.

I was laying on a black bed.

banjo in the corner, clothes everywhere.

"Glad you're back' Brian chuckled.

Guy creeps me out "You again!?'

He nodded "Yup...I admire you good sir' he took a drink of his rum bottle.

"Why is that?' The guy thinks he knows everything.

"Because you never see the good things when it's standing right in front of you' he chuckled.

What? "You?' I asked.

"No you idiot, Buttercup?' He said pouring a drink.

Wait this doesn't add up "Despite all that send me back to save Bre!'

I gripped him by his collar.

"No' he chuckled.

I rocked him across the jaw sending him to the floor. "Send me now!'

He spit out some blood "It wouldn't make a difference...you need to go further then that'

"To where!?' I asked.

He stood up and handed me a drink "Back where it all started'

He took his drink.

"Back there where I lose my daughter...the last person who cared for me...was that hell' I asked.

He threw his arm around my shoulder "Hell is what you make of it, now start crawling out of that hole you dug son'

he placed his hand at the bottom of the cup and pushed it up making me drink.

I started choking.

"Well it's been fun Butch' Brian walked out of the room as my vision distorted again.

that fucker, I reached out again to black out.

* * *

My eyes popped open as I leaned over and puked on the sidewalk.

"the hell you have me drink!?, ya!?...'

I looked around as the sun came up.

I was on the side walk with my bag and guitar.

empty bag of blow in my pocket.

I tossed it aside.

Was it all a dream...

"Buttercup!?' I snapped smacking my head grabbing my things and running towards her house.

* * *

Back to the story my duckies hopefully that dream sequence wasn't too drawn out.

Your friend from the south the Rud3 Boy


	16. Blinded

It saddens me to say that this is the final chapter.

This is it ya'll, times up.

I must say I had one hell of a time writing this fic, hopefully ya'll enjoyed the read.

So may I proudly say the final chapter of a Rebel Couple.

Your friend from the south Rud3 Boy

* * *

Butch ran for what felt like hours until he made it to Buttercups house.

Before knocking he checked his watch to see it was barely going to 6:00AM.

He looked around before deciding to go around to Buttercups window.

He peered into her room to see her in bed.

Something seemed off, he cracked the window to hear a soft cry.

Buttercup was curled up trying to stop the tears but something kept them going.

She looked up to her son who stayed with her the whole night.

"Mama please stop crying, please' he begged.

He looked out and scampered when he spotted Butch.

Buttercup sat up "Who is it? Who's there?' her vision had become distorted from the tears.

Butch cleared his throat "It's...it's me Butch'

Buttercup quickly made her way across the bed and up to Butch.

"Buttercup I-' Butch spoke before being cut off by Buttercups embrace.

She held him close, no longer fighting the feeling. Butch slowly brought his hand up pulling her close.

The embrace only lasted a moment before they separated.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through Butch, I had no idea that you felt anything for me...I just thought If I left things would be easier for you and me' Buttercup explained. "Buttercup, at first I didn't know what to think of you...you were a bad girl and I wasn't sure if you knew what you were doing...I hated you for it...you drove me crazy...you...you' After a minuted Butch realized that he laced his fingers with hers.

"Butch...'

They gazed into each others eyes before they leaned into a kiss.

Butch pulled away trying to catch his breath "I'm...I'm sorry'

Buttercup now in a daze stumbled towards Butch as he caught her "For what?' she giggled wiping tears.

Butch cleared his throat "because...I Love You Buttercup'

Buttercup snapped up once again looking into Butch's eyes.

She blushed madly "I...I Love You Too'

Butch nodded "Now I want the truth'

Buttercup cocked her head in a confused manner "The truth?'

"Who was I really before I lost my memory' Butch asked sitting on the bed.

Buttercup bit her lip nervously "It doesn't matter what you did Butch, it matters who you are now'

Butch walked towards the window "I'm going'

Buttercup reached out "No'

Butch threw his arm out keeping distance between him and Buttercup "If you can't be honest with me then whats the point'

Buttercup felt the tears rolling again "It doesn't matter what you did Butch, we can start a new life together. I like who you are that's who I love'

Butch turned his back "It's either you tell me or I'm gone for good'

Buttercup chocked "Ok...okay I'll tell you'

Butch sat down as Buttercup told him his history from the beginning.

Butch sat there letting the news settle in.

He looked around as if seeing everything for the first time.

He wore a sinister grin that he hadn't dawned in some time.

"That makes more sense' he chuckled.

This worried Buttercup as she took a step away.

Butch stepped up embracing her again to her surprise.

"You know I had a mad crush on you when we were kids' he laughed.

She smiled "Did ya now?'

He only nodded "Yeah'

"So tell me...what's next' Buttercup asked leaning against his chest.

"Well...'

* * *

Buttercup turned away wiping tears from her eyes. "That's such a stupid question…of course I'll marry you' Buttercup stepped off the counter pulling Butch into a hug.

_To think a few years ago we both almost killed each other…but maby that's what brought us together..._

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

Buttercup rolled over slamming her alarm clock.

She looked around trying to remember what had happened.

She was in her room still living with her sisters.

The moment when she found out she was pregnant ...it was a dream.

She gripped her pillow as reality kicked in.

She realized that none of it happened, she felt her eyes swell up.

she spotted a tape at the end of her bed.

A sign of hope she ran to her tv and popped it in.

The static cleared and it was Butch with his hands over his face. They fell to reveal a broke boy.

He smiled "Hey Buttercup...If you're watching this I thought I clear up a few things for you'

he bit his lip as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"After you told me the truth I just...I couldn't handle the idea of being lied too..you turned me into something I wasn't and I can't get passed the feel of betrayal, the kind of feel when you've been wronged'

Buttercup just nodded _No_ as she pleaded "I'm sorry, I'm sorry' her voice cracked.

The tape continued "I'm sorry you fell for me...we're just two losers in a game we didn't want to play'

"By time you see this video I'll be gone, for good' Butch chuckled a few times as he tried to stop the tears "Oh fuck' he said looking away from the camera "This must be what going insane must be like'

He looked back at the camera "This little break down never felt so right, but what you did just made me feel so wrong'

"I can honestly say I'll never feel this way about anyone else...but when it comes down to it...you lied and I can't help but feel the rage but I can also feel the sorrow deep inside...I Love You...but you had me go thought hell and back and it was all based on one little lie...goodbye Buttercup'

The tape cut off.

Buttercup fell back on her bed and realized there was something in between her bed sheets.

Butch's jacket.

She held it tight as the tears escaped.

The guilt...the hurt.

she cursed the day she lied to butch and told him he was a good guy, it cost her everything.

_No one's laughing when we're going insane, two losers in a game they never wanted to play._

_They say two wrongs never make a right, when your blinded underneath the lamppost light. _


End file.
